


The petals are falling gently (and they're all for you)

by notastraightpotato



Series: My weird obsession with Hanahaki [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asexuality, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, Idols, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Yoo Kihyun is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: What's the point in lying to himself? He's in love with the other person.





	The petals are falling gently (and they're all for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Troye Sivan - For Him.

_And whatever I lack, you make up_  
_We make a really good team_  
_Though not everyone sees_  
_We got this crazy chemistry_  
_Between us_

 

 

  
_Cough._

 

A light blue flower petal fell into Kihyun's hand. 'Flax?' He whispered investigating the thin purple streaks running up the bright Maya blue. 'Are you...?' He couldn't say the name out loud. Perhaps it's just some great misunderstanding... Well, no. He coughed out a petal... An accident? What's the point in lying to himself? He's in love with the other person.

 

 

  
'What's wrong, Kihyun?' Yoongi asked the man sitting on the couch besides him.

 

'What?' He jumped like a startled cat.

 

'You've been acting weird lately, what's up with you?'

 

'Oh... Don't worry about it, hyung.' Kihyun waved off with a smile. 'I'm just daydreaming.'

 

'About what?'

 

 _"You."_ 'Nothing much, anything random really.'

 

'Oh.' He commented while playing around with a pencil in his hands. 'A friend of a person, who I know decently well, got sick. Hanahaki.' Yoongi said out.

 

'That's... I don't know... Will they tell the one that they love?'

 

'There's a little problem. Their married and scared. They still love their spouse dearly.'

 

'Have they thought about polygamy?'

 

'You're a fucking genius! Let me text them real quick, they need to tell their friend that!' Yoongi jumped to his phone. Soon after he was slouching on the sofa once more. 'I'm pretty sure I won't get sick and I really appreciate that.'

 

'What do you mean? You can never be sure.'

 

'I'm ace.'

 

'Oh...' Kihyun smiled as he felt another episode coming. 'I wish I was too.'

 

'Don't worry about that. You'll find a marvelous person and you'll love each other brilliantly.'

 

'Perhaps... _Nothing_ is certain.'

 

'What's this sudden philosophy?' The older glanced up.

 

'Eh.' He shrugged. 'It happens. Anyways, I should probably get going.'

 

'Alright, come back any time.'

 

'You could leave your dorm for once and come over yourself.'

 

'We'll see.'

 

 

  
'Yoongi hyung?' Kihyun opened the door one evening to find a surprise guest.

 

'Hey. I came over.'

 

'Hi, well, now come in.' Yoongi did and followed his friend into the living room. 'Would you like tea or coffee.'

 

'Coffee. I haven't slept well.'

 

'Why is that?' He asked feeling himself getting slowly suffocated by the magnificent petals.

 

'I was working on a song, I can't get it right. I needs something. I don't know what.'

 

'Am I your inspiration?'

 

'In a way. Anything can inspire, ya know?' Yoongi said half laying on the couch.

 

Kihyun came in the the coffee. 'Well, let me know if there's anything I can do.'

 

'You're a good friend. I don't really tell you that _, or anyone for that matter,_ but you are.'

 

'Thanks, Yoongi. You deserve the _best of me_.'

 

Yoongi chuckled burying his face in his palms. 'Did you just use our song title?'

 

'I'm your biggest fan. I'm the biggest ARMY. And a Yoongi stan.'

 

'Shut the fuck up.' The elder couldn't hide his smirk.

 

Kihyun's low laugh filled the room and it was followed by a cough, with five petals entering his hands. He hid them. 'By right back.' He ran off to the bathroom. He threw the blue flowers in the toilet and tried emptying himself quickly. The blue rain was flying softly, calmly, slowly. So tender. How can this cause him so much pain?

 

'You okay in there?' Yoongi knocked on the door.

 

'Yeah, yeah.' He choked and coughed out even more. The door flew open.

 

'Kihyun!' He kneeled down next to the younger. 'What the fuck? Why didn't you tell me you're sick?'

 

'You... Won't understand... I'm so sorry.' Tears joined the next rain of petals.

 

'Kihyun, who do you love? _We_ need to fix this. _We_ can find them. I'm sure they feel the same!'

 

'No...' He cried out a scream when a speck of blood rested peacefully on a dry and dark petal.

 

'C'mon. I'll take you to them. Don't tell me you would rather get the surgery. You've _always_ dreamed of love, of a happy family.'

 

'No. I won't do either of those things...'

 

'No, no... Kihyun, you'll die if you don't do anything.' He hugged the shivering body tightly.

 

'I can't... I'm an idol, I can't date a  _man_ , they'll kick me out... I can't, Yoongi hyung. He doesn't even feel the same way... I know! I know!'

 

'Talk to him, Kihyun, please.'

 

'No, I can't...' He broke down in Yoongi's arms. 'Please, just don't leave me...'

 

_'Never.'_

 

 

  
'Hello?' Yoongi answered his phone.

 

'Hi.' A shaky and worried voice said. 'It's Minhyuk, I... I need your help. Kihyun-'

 

'Is he okay?'

 

'I don't know. He's locked up in the bathroom. I... I don't know what's he doing, but he rarely comes out and he looks awful. Do you know what's wrong?'

 

'I'm coming over.'

 

 

  
'Kihyun, please, open the door.' Yoongi knocked on the wood.

 

'No, no... Yoongi hyung, go back.'

 

'I got here for you and I'm not leaving your ass till you're better! You hear me? I'll switch bands if I need to.'

 

'You won't...'

 

'Let me in. _Please...'_ He eventually heard a click, slid in and locked the door again. He looked at the majestic, yet terrifying view in horror. The whole room drowning in Maya blue. Kihyun swimming in it on the ground and gazing up with teary, red and desperate eyes. Dark circles burying them from under. Hollowed cheeks. Pale even a bit grey skin. His neck swollen. The thin frame was barely lifting the chest up. Kihyun was definitely not getting enough oxygen. That was clear. Yoongi dropped down to him. His hand grabbed on the back of Kihyun's neck and the other held the younger's hand in. 'Why are you killing yourself? Kihyun! Please... Tell him. Just tell him for fuck's sake!'

 

  
'Yoongi hyung...' He smiled weakly. Tender touch roamed down Yoongi's jaw as a whisper escaped his lips. 'I love you...'

 

'What...?' Yoongi eyes widened and he leaned in closer. 'I... Kihyun, I... I love you too.' The elder grined and placed a gentle kiss on the tired mouth after Kihyun took in a giant breath.

 

'What? But... You said...' He asked in shock whole still laying in the other's warm embrace.

 

'Yeah, ace... That's what I thought my whole life until I saw you're sick. I coughed up my first petal then. I'm just asexual, not aromatic. I love you, I really do.'

 

Kihyun clung onto him. 'Thank you... _Love._ ' He smiled shyly at the man holding him.

 

'What for?'

 

'Just for being with me... That's all I need.'

 

Yoongi chuckled. 'C'mon.' He helped the other up. 'Let's get you something to eat. I can't have my boyfriendish best friend a mess like this.'

 

'Boyfriendish?'

 

'Yeah.'

 

 

 

_You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you_  
_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_  
_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_  
_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_  
_All I need is you_  
_All I need is you, you_

 

 

 

'What the frickle doodle?!' Minhyuk saw the flowers as the two men holding hands and smirking at each other walked out.

 

'Oh. Minhyuk... I... I was a little bit sick...'

 

'Oh... Oh. Kihyun? Yoongi? You two are...?' He shrugged. 'Well, I'm glad you're not sick anymore. You're good now, right?'

 

'Yes.'

 

'Okay. Congratulations on being in love.'

 

'You're okay with me being with a man?' Kihyun couldn't believe his ears.

 

'Hey, I love you. You're my friend. If it makes you happy, date a chair.'


End file.
